


Lust tempts Wrath

by WriterWrathorn



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Both her and her partner, Deepthroating, Demon, Evelynn enjoys pain, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Knotting, Love?, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Warwick is in constant pain, Werewolf, and is incredibly rough, but then, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWrathorn/pseuds/WriterWrathorn
Summary: Evelynn finds herself in Zaun, and is extremely disappointed in the lack of decent looking prey. But a strange green light catches her attention, and it seems as though another monster will satisfy her cravings this night.Featuring Evelynn/Warwick
Relationships: Evelynn/Warwick (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Lust tempts Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

Zaun was an awful place.

It confounded the Demoness how the mechanical cities, consisting of mostly humans, failed to provide for their people with their, so-called, amazing advancements in technology. Advertising their vast improvements through ‘hextech’ and the values of ‘progress’. If that truly were the case, then every human here should’ve been thriving.

Instead Evelynn had found peasants. Filthy labourers and a large scale of mass depression, where the only promise anyone had was the hope of being happy. But never be _truly_ happy. All of them slinking away through the toxic air, begging for their lives as those stronger than them demanded more and more from them. The only comforts they could ever have were the people around them, and even then, most of them were liars and cheats. Supporting one another through the pretenses of trust and love.

 _That’s_ where Evelynn came in.

She could take any desperate person and lift them up. Little words, a curling finger, a flex of her hips, just a tempting offer. A chance. It wasn’t her fault if any of them took that chance. They should be thankful they’d even have the chance to be in her loving embrace. The best, and last, night of their lives.

That went for proud, powerful and greedy men, or women. Evelynn would lull them in like a forbidden fruit. After all, it was those kinds of people that seethed when something was denied them. They’ll chase her down, beg to have her, do anything for her, and when they’re truly at their peak of human worthlessness, tearing away their masks of kindness and patience…

Evelynn licked her lips, the black tails at her shoulder blades flexed forward, the pink blades that were coiled in shadows stabbing the air, subconsciously practicing her killing blow as the delightful thoughts of her past lays flowed through her mind. Her similarly pink claws trailed down her pale blue hourglass figure, faint scratch marks that healed instantly followed her hands, resting between her thighs.

She watched on, her fantasies an idle thought as she continued scratching at her body, delighting in the pain that flashed through her body. But it wasn’t fulfilling when it was just her pain. It was a constant tease, flitting through her mind like constant denial.

Her pleasure was only there without another person’s pain, she learned that when she passed from the spirit world to this world. The people a thousand years ago gave into war, and the horrors that followed. Her coming was the climax of humanity’s ceaseless creativity for torture.

Then they forgot it, as time does to everything. Evelynn remained, and she never forgot. She was the product of their war, a war of torture and despair. Agony was her name, and she would make them remember.

One unsatisfying night after the next.

After all, her’s was a kindness they wouldn’t understand. Sometimes, that made it better for her. They’d beg and plead for her to stop, and she would get tingles every time. All she heard were the echoes of prisoners of war, and she’d never stop to hear that. They had signed a contract written in pleasure, sold with her body, and their price was agony, given with their lives.

Evelynn continued to slink through the shadows, delving deeper into the labyrinthine streets and alleys of Zaun. Eyeing potential victims for the evening and, so far, it was going disastrously. There were no decent humans to make a feast of. Even in the upper echelons of Zaun’s districts, most of them were caked in filth from the factories. Factories that the city above, Piltover, benefited more from than Zaun. Which was a shame, considering that she was in more of a ‘giving’ mood, wanting to see those tears of gratitude turn into tears of searing _pain_.

Even demons had appetites for different experiences. Look no further than Tahm Kench, greed incarnate. Unlike him however, Evelynn had standards. She didn’t want to be touched by filthy hands, not without anywhere to clean herself afterwards. Preferably in the immediate vicinity.

Yet the hunger for pain called out to her, and if she couldn’t have what she wanted after hours of patience, she may as well find a greedy human to tear apart before they could land a hand upon her perfect body. Her methodical movements came to a close at the railing of a Zaunite street, currently unpopulated, but overlooking one of the many lifts. The demoness spotted her ride, and vaulted over the railing.

Evelynn dropped down atop one of the elevators, used to traverse from one side of Zaun to the other, usually descending or ascending, depending where one desired to go. At the moment, Evelynn was heading deeper, into the darker parts of Zaun where the horrifying experiments and the criminally insane lurked. There were also ‘normal’ people there too, after all one couldn’t have monsters without victims.

Evelynn licked her lips, crouching her shoulders low and rising her hind into the air, and sprung off the lift like a cat. Using her lashers to crawl and climb deeper into the underbelly of Zaun.

Evelynn carried along, stepping from her shade form and taking a more ‘human’ shape. Her white hair that framed her face and stood straight up like a glowing, pink flame, fell down to her back. Her blue skin paled further to a snow white, her lashers and the liquid shadows on that covered her body shifted, transforming into a black tube top and a pencil skirt, no bra or underwear beneath. Her feet, already naturally shaped like high heels, simply darkened to make it seem she had actual feet inside those fake shoes.

Her claw-like hands became smaller, the sharp, hook-like fingers became shorter, with inch long, faded pink acrylic nails. She wiped a thumb over her plump, wide lips leaving them as their natural pink, but added a glossy sheen to them. She closed her eyes and giggled, opening them to reveal the black sclera of her eyes turned white, her unnatural golden irises remained.

It was a vulnerable, _human_ shape. The bait for anyone lucky enough to find her.

She strolled through the unlit streets, able to see perfectly regardless of light. Most of these people acted like ants, sticking their homes inside larger buildings. Instead of yards separating their houses, they had thin walls. Children didn’t get to play, like she’d seen in the vast fields of the world. They only knew of the metal walls surrounding them.

It was honestly sad.

The streets here were empty compared to the upper echelon. Evelynn bit her lip in thought, wondering why that was the case. The last time she was here, about a decade ago, there were human’s fighting for territory. As though owning more trash and rusted metal was something to be proud of.

Had their little fights ended so soon? Was there already a top dog for Evelynn to drag back down?

Evelynn hummed happily to herself. Maybe she could start up a little turf war, just to find the strongest of them all, and tear them down further than they had ever been before.

It was fun watching men fight over her.

Heavy metal thunking in the distance caught her attention, and she beelined straight to the source. The closer she got, the better she could hear a woman, running with fearful breaths. Her terror wasn’t something she was after though, that was another demon’s food.

But terror was something of an opportune emotion. It was emotions like fear and anger that allowed her to get under people’s skin. She could calm down, use her body to distract them, let their lust rise up and her prey with. So they could take comfort in her presence, her lies and false form.

Evelynn brought the shroud back over herself, rounding the corner to see her newest prey of the evening.

‘ _Oh_.’ Evelynn thought, clicking her tongue in disappointment.

It was just a younger child, tears running down her face as one of Zaun’s many monstrosities ran her down with full intent to kill, or maybe kidnap, only for the kid to be experimented on and killed later. The little runt was running as fast as she could away from that behemoth of flesh and metal, which was far less human and more machine now. It had no emotions or pain. Just a husk, like stale bread to the demoness.

Evelynn's lashers reformed and stole the girl into her shade, wrapping the kid up in the demon's warm embrace. The child's shocked scream was muffled by Evelynn's fingers, dripping with charm magic, coaxing the girl to calm down.

She had no interest in the runt, and her saving the child that wasn’t out of some sort of sentimentality. Children were simply not meant to be killed.

"Hush, let Evelynn take care of you." Evelynn soothed, her demonic voice echoing her human words as she ran her fingers through the scruffy girl's short hair, “You’ll be safe with me.”

Not necessarily a lie from the demon, but maybe one day in the future, when the kid was older, that would change. The child’s breathing calmed, and she stopped struggling as much, relaxing into Evelynn’s soft form. Evelynn’s thin, arched brows curled together, as the child tried to turn around, not necessarily to escape, but for another reason.

The hulking machine carried itself away, clearly having lost the girl and taking a guess for where she went.

Evelynn slackened her grip on the girl, her tendrils fading back into her crop top. The kid immediately turned around and wrapped her arms around Evelynn’s back, pressing the side of her face against her smooth belly. Just sobbing.

Evelynn rolled her eyes, patting the kids head.

“He’s gone now,” Evelynn tried her best ‘motherly’ tone in action, “you can go now too.”

The kid nodded and ran off, assumedly to their home.

Evelynn frowned, watching the child run off. To her kind, Humans were infectious in their emotions, far more than the Vastaya. Emotions were the very source of Evelyn's hunger, but the old human phrase was ‘you are what you eat’. Lately, that was on her mind far more lately, especially with how quiet the world has been. Compared to before, during the Rune Wars, it was hard to think, there was only raw emotion. Every second of her inception was pain and pleasure, overwhelming her very being until they were the same thing.

When it ended, it was like coming down from a chemical high, with no way to reclaim it. Just moment after moment of existing. Something so far out of her depth that she didn’t know how to handle it.

Until her _first_ kill.

After that, it was just attempt after attempt to capture the same high that she held during that old war. Spending time learning human cultures, creating a form she knew humans would enjoy, even deciding on her own gender, after just being whatever her prey needed to be.

The longer she was with them, the more emotions she could feel.

She feared now. Actual _fear_. It went beyond simple survival instincts. Irrationality would attack her in the worst of times. Was there something following her when she wasn’t looking? If she fell asleep, would someone slit her throat? She didn’t know if she _could_ die, but didn’t want to find out.

Worse than fear, boredom would plague her mind in recent years, where before she could go entire days without moving and be fine. How long until other emotions began to manifest? She was born of human agony, but her form was still affected by them. Lately, it seemed the depression of the world was taking hold of her, and moreso, despair over the loss of love.

She’d dread the moment she could feel _love_.

Evelynn brought her hands up, noticing a blood on them and frowned. Probably from the child, some injury on her head or back. She looked down to her stomach, a stray thought crossing her mind for a moment. Could she ever have a—

The demoness shook her head, the blood on her hands could be washed off later. If Zaun had anywhere to clean her hands.

Unlikely.

She giggled quietly behind her bloodstained hand, going back into her shade form, and followed the metallic behemoth from earlier, watching with vague interest on where it was headed. Anything that could command such a brutish abomination was worth her time.

Slinking through the shadows further. She stopped, something in her peripherals caught her attention. A faded green light passed in the shadows, just a few alleys down. No noise followed, nothing she could hear over the ‘thunking’ steps of the abomination.

She watched a while longer, letting the abomination get further away from her. Her eyes never play tricks on her, nor do the shadows like when they escape from the light. Evelynn turned her head back to the abomination. Whatever was stalking it, was unintentionally stalking her now.

Evelynn only liked being chased after the kill. Not by some unaware creature. Most likely another one of Zaun’s experimental abominations, big, dumb, half-mechanical and slow. Not much of a threat honestly.

The demoness lurked further along, wondering what sort of victim she’d pleasure herself with tonight. Hopefully they were muscly, or even a bit fat, something more to tear the layers off of. It was more fun when—

A howl in the air sent a chill through her incorporeal form. Her eyes widened as a black wolf, easily three times her size tackled into the abomination, tearing it apart with gusto. There wasn’t even a whimper or scream from the abomination. Just immediate death.

Evelynn blinked, shock soaked her body like a dagger, deliciously daring its way into her heart. Her hung mouth closed to a small smile, watching the wolf step off the abomination like it was trash. Now that she had a better look at the creature, she could see metallic pipes and machinery on it’s back, a strange green slosh in a container that seemed to pump through the rest of its body.

The demoness hummed lowly, wondering at the creature's origin. It’s soul smelled of human, but it's form was all wrong. It had thick fur, matted with sweet blood, and large triangular ears, thick arms and legs, all ending with huge claws. It’s hands were what interested her most, as there were opposable thumbs, unlike most wolves, and more human.

The wolf took steps towards her, like his eyes were focused directly into hers. It was likely coincidence, as her form was still shrouded in her shade.

That theory was quickly disproven, as her neck was quickly snatched by his large claw. Evelynn yelped, reforming back to her ‘ _fake human_ ’ form. Acrylic nails dug into his fur, and her golden eyes were wide with shock.

“How—?” Evelynn gasped, her legs twitched, her body reacting in pleasure as her lungs were denied much needed air. She grinned as his grip tightened, finding it difficult to retain reason as pain ate away at her nerves. Her nails dug in deeper, and she wasn’t entirely sure if that was why the wolf was growling. But whatever the reason, she didn’t want him to stop.

“Blood,” Was the wolf’s answer, gazing down at her hands. Evelynn’s eyes followed, finding the child's blood on her hands, “the girl. Where?!”

She was shaken in his grasp and her eyes widened. Her trachea was crushed. Not being crushed, it was actually crushed. Her body locked up and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, sharp pleasure setting her body aflame. It’d heal itself if the wolf let her go.

Evelynn grit her teeth, a wide, pearly white smile on her lips. She hoped he didn’t, it had been decades since she’d been choked out this good. Warwick growled in a low, threatening tone, taking sniffs of the air and dropped his gaze between her legs. His eyes flicked back up to her golden, disgust written clearly on his features.

That disgust only made it better for Evelynn.

She was ragdolled to the metal floor, her body twisting unnaturally, limbs bending in ways impossible even for the most skilled gymnast. She came to her hands and feet, her throat returned to normal. Her nerves burned with the ghost of pleasure, scrapes and scratches from the rolling on the floor began regenerating.

“Mm, so rough. You know how to treat a lady right.” Evelynn husked, smirking at the tall, angry wolf. He dropped to his haunches, silently watching her. Evelynn giggled into her hand at his change in demeanor, obviously her ‘inhuman’ abilities had caught him off-guard..

“You asked me a question, yes?” Evelynn asked, nonchalantly checking her fake nails, satisfied with the lack of scratches, she smirked, her golden eyes tracking onto the big bad wolf, “I’ll answer if yours, if you answer mine?”

“The girl, where?” he repeated, still growling at her and not really answering her own questions, much to her annoyance. He circled around her. Evelynn watched him move with fascination. This creature must have been why the lower echelon’s have been so quiet lately. Though, this wasn’t really how she hoped to find the ‘top dog’, though she found the irony at the thought.

“Alive, but I don’t know where she is now,” Evelynn answered honestly, licking her lips as the wolf prowled around her, sizing her up like a literal piece of meat, “did you want to hunt her down?”

“The blood on you. Why?”

“She was already injured. If you could pick up her blood, then how did you—” Evelynn clicked her tongue and smiled, understanding the situation a little more now, “ah, you mistook the blood on my hands for the girl.”

The wolf snarled at her, closing the distance between himself and her slowly, raising his head to be level with her own. Evelynn smiled, watching how his growls became louder and louder. He probably intended to kill her, after all, there was no reason for him to believe she hadn’t killed the child.

Which meant Evelynn had no choice but to take him as her own for the night.

She leaned forward and gave his wet snout a smooch, not minding the copper taste on his lips. The wolf reared back and barked, standing over her, his arm flung up, ready to swipe down and cleave her into pieces.

Then stopped.

“Hello, love,” Evelynn winked, pressing her breasts against that hairy, muscled body, curling her fingers through warm fur, ridding herself of the dry blood on her hand. She doubted he cared, she could smell that copper tang all throughout his body. At least he wasn’t some filthy mutt, just a bloody wolf. She hummed, staring into those piercing red eyes, a misty pink haze hiding behind them. Up close, the wolf was at least an extra foot and a half taller than her, so she had to bend her neck back to get a proper look at him.She grinned with pouty lips, “What’s your name?

“Warwick.” His eyes softened, his arms fell to his side, a small huff escaped him, watching the pale woman with interest. Evelynn giggled, running her fingers down his arm, licking her lips at the defined muscle underneath. She felt a stir in her belly, and watched with wide, excited eyes as his sheath started to rise up, the faintest hint of red starting to grow.

“Well, Warwick,” Evelynn rolled his name out seductively, running her hands down his chest, wrapping her fingers around that sizable dick, far too girthy to even wrap her fingers around. She bit her lip, the heat emanating from it felt like it could burn her fingers. She looked back up, finding the neutral gaze of the wolf staring her down. She giggled, wondering if he thought of her as a different kind of meat now. “Have you ever sunk this into a woman?”

He blinked, eyebrows crossing in thought. Evelynn cocked her brow, coaxing his swelling member at a steady pace, licking her glossy lips hungrily as more of that pointed tip poked out further. Warwick huffed, which Evelynn assumed to be the equivalent of a groan, and lowered his head down closer to hers. She shivered, feeling his pleasure course through her, melding with her own pleasure, until it was too difficult to tell them apart.

He shook his head slightly, giving his answer, opening his maw up slightly. His breath washed over Evelynn’s face, who was surprised to find that it had no smell to it. She grinned, already liking this beast more and more by the moment.

‘ _Maybe I’ll keep his fur for my bedroom floor_.’ Evelynn giggled, willing her ‘ _clothing_ ’ away, letting her naked body press into his. She was already wet enough to be penetrated, but the urge to tease the beast into a rut was too good to pass up.

She’d never had wolf before.

Evelynn stroked faster, getting more of his dick in her hands, his entire wrist-thick shaft revealed in all eleven inches of its glory. Thick veins were visible on the red shaft, and they pumped fast and heavily beneath her own stroking fingers. There was a natural wetness to it, which coated her hands making her stroking all the easier to do. She looked back up, finding the lax eyes of the wolf.

“Would you like to change that?” She sultrily suggested, her other hand crawling up his shoulder to his neck. He growled lowly as she rested it there, but quickly accepted it as she lightly scratched the sensitive flesh. Her own neck felt it too, and she hummed at the shared pleasure that electrified her spine.

“...Yes.”

Evelynn grinned, dropping to her knees and stroking his cock with both hands. The hardness between her fingers was lovely, as it squished slightly as her grip tightened. Her arms flexed back and forth, watching the pointed tip of his cock leak out a clear, viscous fluid, that trailed down the length of his red, veiny cock and caught by her fingers. Warwick growled, but it was the least threatening one he’d let out since she’d met him. His mouth loosened a little more, letting the demoness see that thick tongue behind those sharp fangs. She shivered under his lustful gaze, wondering what those teeth would feel like against her neck.

One of Warwick’s large hands rested against her back, the sharp edges dug into her skin dangerously. Evelynn moaned unashamed, uncaring if they did this in the middle of the street, pulling that large cock to slap against her face. She loved the thick ones, they could scrape her out really well. She let the tip of her tongue rest against the fiery hot shaft, licking up toward the tip, and used her hands to wrap her big breasts around as much of it as she could.

She rose up slowly, salivating all over his wet cock, and rested her lips around the tip, giving it slurping sucks, nodding her head side to side with every flick of her tongue. Warwick growled appreciatively, the palm of his large hand gently resting on Evelynn’s head. It was kinda cute, and ironic, a big ol’ puppy patting her head.

Evelynn giggled, purposefully letting those vibrations carry down the virile dick. She released the veiny prick with a pop, grinning as she lowered herself down, dragging her pale breasts down, delivering small pecks as she went lower and lower, one delicious inch at a time. Finally, her breasts rested upon his sack, as hairy as the rest of his body. She chuckled, looking back up and used one hand to rest his cock on her face, marvelling in it’s large size, breathing in it’s heavy musk.

Her other hand took his hairy balls between her breast, and gave it a light squeeze. Warwick growled threateningly. Evelynn shivered, feeling that sharp sting of pain that ran through him herself. Pleasure for mortals was easy, but pain was a demon's pleasure. The wolf wasn’t deep enough in her charm magic, too much pain and he’d break from it, ruining all of the demoness’ hard work.

She rose up again, reluctantly releasing her squeezing hand, taking both her breasts in each hand. Another long, languid lick, and she wrapped her lips around the throbbing cock tip, and sunk herself on it, only a couple of inches. Warwick’s hand pushed her down more, but Evelynn didn’t relent, fighting against it as she rubbed her fat breasts along his shaft, suckling and licking up the essence that spilled from his pointed tip.

Her mouth rose up and down, letting his cock sink a few more inches down her throat, faking her gag reflex and made more spittle drip down his fat dick, wetting her breasts far more than they already were. Evelynn upped the pace, her inhuman strength allowing her to ignore Warwick’s attempts to push her further down. Her lashers slowly reformed on her back, trailing shadows between her shoulder blades, and coiling around her hips, the pink, crystalline blades of her lashers were smaller than they could be, and dripped with charm essence.

Evelynn looked up into those monstrous, red eyes of the wolf, and winked. He glared down at her, clearly frustrated that his whole dick wasn't receiving the pleasure he yearned for. Evelynn didn’t much care for it, only wanting her own pleasure, which was always put on the backburner until her prey was nice and ready for it. Namely, after orgasming. Her hands left her breasts, and she pushed that cock into his own body, dropping her hands down to caress his nutsack, using her elbows to keep her breasts nice and tight. Each of his balls were the size of oranges, and she could feel the potent sperm within, waiting to be wasted in her body. Her breasts still pumped up and down, in time with her slowly sinking and rising mouth.

Her lashes curled around her thighs, snaking around so the pointed ends aimed for his ankles. The wolf was seemingly unaware of the development, far too focused on her teasing mouth and playful hands. Her pointed nails dug into that sensitive sack, her fake human hands slowly reverting back to their regular, pink form. Crackles of pink, lustful energy soaked into him, fueling his lust for her far more than before. He winced as pain shot through him, and Evelynn groaned as teasing pleasure coursed through her in turn. She rewarded his patience by bending herself over, rising to her feet but sinking her head further down his throbbing, red shaft.

Half of his hardness was now trapped in her wet, tight gullet, and still she sucked and lathered her tongue around much of that painful, wrist thick shaft as she could. Her throat distended unnaturally, and a visible bulge could be seen down her neck, and pushed out her sternum. Her body was bent and breaking, and Warwick added to this by trailing his sharp claws down her back, barely cutting into her. But Evelynn took every second of that pain like it was a reward. After all, it was agony upon herself that Evelynn yearned for, and took every inch of it as she could.

She rested there, her demonic hands worked at his sack more and more, increasing his sperm production to the point of inflating those already large nuts. Warwick seemed to notice this now, his growling growing louder by the second. Evelynn couldn’t really see how pissed he was, usually finding if her partner was angry with her, they’d get violent with her, upping her pleasure ten-fold.

Warwick proved that theory by raising his other hand, and shoved her powerfully down his shaft. He growled in victory as Evelynn faked her sputtering and panicked chokes, where, in reality, she was the one crooning in victory. All eleven, throbbing red inches of cock were jammed into her, and her eyes focused on that huge knot. Her lips kissed that feature unique to canines, a ring of pink marking her reward, and hoped he’d try to break her face to get that thick bulge into her mouth.

She refused to move, waiting for those dangerous hands to act. His balls had grown to the size of grapefruits now, and showed no signs of growing further. Evelynn wiggled her bubble but in the air, feeling a daggers sharpness press into her soft cheeks. Evelynn wondered if the wolf either saw the shadows of her lashers trail down her back and didn’t care, or didn’t understand what they were and didn’t question it.

Warwick wrapped his hand around her body, and pulled her back. Evelynn grinned drunkenly around his shaft, feeling each pulsing inch of that cock exit her mouth, and watched in glee as her throat spittle coated the shaft in thick strings. The visible bulge down her chest slowly receded, until it rested at her sternum once again.

Her hands dropped from his ballsack, and where one pressed the flat of her palm between her thighs, and rubbed her drenched sex back and forth, while the other came up to her throat, tighetening it around the receding cock. Her lungs burned delightfully, begging for air that was denied her, and the white of her eyes returned to their natural black. Golden irises blazed as he pulled her toward him as his hips drew back.

She came as he delivered a brutal thrust, nearly stretching out her jaw as he tried to get her past his knot. She moaned around that cock, coming out like a squelching slurp, her lips pressed back on the pink line. Spittle splashed against her fat breasts and face, her upper head fully taken by his monstrously sized hand, his other simply rested against her ass, digging in those blades into her cheeks. He held her there, trying to push her further over his knot. Evelynn denied him, knowing full well she could stretch her jaw out further to accommodate those sensitive bundles of nerves, letting him know he could deposit the contents of his bloated cum tanks.

Again she was pulled away, but far more impatiently, the bulge at her chest rushed back and forth as spittle was messily thrown about the place. His crotch was wet and matted with her saliva, and her lungs were starting to numb from being choked out. Evelynn let out strangled gurgles, gagging around his dick like it actually affected her. Her palm dragged round and round, her puffy lips receiving much needed stimulation as her body was used as the wolf’s own pleasure receptacle.

“ _Glrk, hurk, glrk, glrkhrkglrk_.” Her body was thrown back and forth, his searing cock stretching out her oesophagus doing more to please her than have her in agony. Her clit was pressed and shoved by her soaked hand, rolling her lips and sending electric heat through her nerves. Her eyes rolled up beneath Warwick’s hand, wondering how long she could go without breathing this time.

Her body lost its white hue, turning to a faded blue as she dropped each layer of her disguise. Shadows crawled over her body, her high-heels and ‘feet’ became one once again, one leg turning black as a coiling shadow swallowed it over. Her white hair began to float up, pink energy rising from the tips like a flame.

The cock in her gullet pulsed, depositing more pre-cum straight to her stomach. The claws at her ass dug into her, any cuts were instantly healed, none of her more valuable essence spilling between each minor wound. She insisted on sucking down more of her own spit lathered on that throbbing member, enjoying how his huge balls slapped her chin and the hand around her own neck.

No doubt Warwick was beginning to get frustrated, no matter how hard he throttled her face down onto his fuckmeat, she’d only ever give his knot a quick kiss. For any other woman, such a knot to take in would certainly break their jaw. For Evelynn, well, she wanted him desperate before she let him finish.

Evelynn was drunk on the pain that was radiating through her body. Lungs begged for air, but she was nowhere close to passing out from the lack of oxygen. Her throat and organs were being displaced and fucked by his huge cock, but her body would heal the searing agony from it all. His claws dug into her head and ass, cuts and slices in her skin that would seal, scar and fade in seconds.

This was probably the best lay she’d had in a hundred years, and her throat was the only thing being abused. That alone was cause enough for her wolf to get a reward.

Evelynn stretched her jaw out, and on the next thrust, she swallowed his knot in and her nose smashed into his crotch, breaking and healing in a second. In an instant she created a vacuum seal around the fleshy bulge, flexing her throat around his cock and sending her tongue in a frenzy around the knot.

Warwick cried out in shock, a sharp pain stung through Evelynn’s body, reflecting Warwicks own. Of course, the wolf may have mistook it for the sudden warmth around his knot, but in reality, Evelynn’s lashers shot out, stabbing into his muscled thighs, pumping more charm magic into his veins.

Evelynn sucked and groaned, her hand pressed deeply into her cunt, rolling her hips back and forth. Her other hand pressed into his nutsack, squeezing and rolling those grapefruit balls in her clawed fingers.

Warwick howled into the air. His cock seemed to get bigger inside her. With a few shaking thrusts against her pressed up face, his cock pulsed as ropes of thick, clumpy cum was deposited directly into her stomach.

Something snapped inside Evelynn’s chest, and she didn’t exactly care what it was, it’d heal later, but it was exactly what she needed to fill that desire for pain. Her palm shook against her clit, and her eyes under Warwick’s hand rolled up further into the back of her head, her orgasm washing over her like a long needed shower.

Her empty stomach filled with his potent seed, and with nowhere to go, it flowed back up into her occupied gullet and spilled from her mouth, spilling down her saliva covered chin, neck and breasts. With her spell still in effect, Evelynn hummed in delight as more of that cum pulsed out from his cock, and soon, there was too much to simply exit her mouth. Cum shot out from her nose in viscous, yellow-white clumps.

Evelynn dropped her hands on either side of her hips, her cunt squirted onto the metal floor below. His cum rolled down her body, covering her breasts and rolling down her stomach. He reared back, releasing her head and taking his still hard cock in his hand, aiming it at her face. More of that cum spurted out into her open mouth, and splashed against her blue cheeks and forehead, one thick rope landed on a closed eyelid.

She noisily rolled her tongue as cum splashed in her mouth, some of it leaving her lips and rolling down with some more on her chin and neck. She closed her pink lips like a pouty kiss in the air, sloshing the cum in her mouth like delicious mouthwash, opening her mouth and sliding her tongue over her pearly-white teeth and gums, taking in as much of his cum as she could. She watched Warwick with one golden eye, as he watched her lewd act with rapt attention. She gathered up more sperm with her talon-like fingers and lashers, taking more of his spunk into her mouth until it was full. Lips closed once more, and she audibly chewed and sloshed his virile seed, and swallowed it down her numb throat.

Evelynn hummed, eyes trailing down his strong chest, falling back down to his cock, hard and raised in the air. She giggled behind her fingers.

“So, love,” Evelynn spoke without any difficulty, as if her throat hadn’t been reamed out. Warwick watched her passively, but she could tell he wanted to fuck her into a stupor, and cum his still bloated balls straight into her other holes. She licked her lips, loving his lustful stare, almost as much as he broke her ribs with his cock. She smiled lustfully at the wolf, “your place?”

Warwick nodded once, taking her into his strong arms in a bridal carry, his cock resting between her thick thighs. Evelynn gave a shocked squeak, giggling into his warm fur, as he carried her off to his den. Jerking him off with her thighs the whole way there, enjoying how his heat of his cock pressed against her waiting cunt.

***

His den was not as cave-like as she assumed it would be. They didn’t have to go very far, and Warwick’s ‘room’ was just a worn down, forgotten apartment complex full of strange knick-knacks. Clothes were in a large, cardboard box off in the corner, all of them were of varying sizes, but mostly for men. There was a large, thick mattress in the centre of the room, covered and surrounded in random blankets and sheets. The walls had shelves leaning against them, all slightly decorated with random weapons, hextech items and even some kitchen tools hung about the place.

Better than what Evelynn was expecting, which was just a bunch of rocks and dead bodies off to the side.

She was thrown onto the bed, the front of her body landing gracefully against a fuzzy, purple blanket. She hummed, anticipation coating her siren’s voice, peaking over her shoulder to watch the wolf climb over her, his hands grasping her hips and raising them to the air. Warwick pressed his cock between her jiggling bubble butt, using her hips as handles to rub his still slimy shaft against her sensitive, blue flesh.

‘ _Should’ve guessed a wolf would choose this position_.’ Evelynn giggled into her hand again, simply letting Warwick do as he pleased with her body. She’d do the same soon enough.

“A demon in my territory, interesting.” Warwick growled, still pumping her body back and forth along his monstrous cock. Evelynn teasingly sighed back against his rough motions, enjoying how his claws dug into her.

“So you can talk now, hm?” Evelynn crooned, thrusting her ass back out toward him, enjoying the degree of intelligence he displayed. It wouldn’t have been fun if he wasn’t as smart as some of the human’s were. They had so many more emotions to soak in, and he had anger and pain.

Both were delicious.

“Always could,” Warwick grunted, running his cock between her thighs, his fur slapped against the curve of her ass. Evelynn cooed, pressing her thighs together to create a tight, wet seal for him to enjoy, while the pumping veins of his fuckmeat ran across her puffy lower lips.

Her lashers wrapped around his thick wrists, encouraging him to move faster. He complied, the full length of his fat cock rubbing between her thighs and juicy cunt. Evelynn moaned, pressing the side of her cheek into the bed, still staring into the blood red, piercing eyes. He was waiting for her to attack him, probably while he was distracted and balls deep inside her.

‘Well, he isn’t wrong.’ Evelynn suppressed another chuckle, replacing it with a groan, his cock threatening to pierce her soaked hole, instead slipping past her hugging lips, and a wet slap met her bubble ass, sending shockwaves along the fatty flesh.

“And is the big bad wolf afraid of the little demon girl?” Evelynn rested a finger between her teeth, a mocking look in her eyes. He said nothing, instead pressing his pointed cock at her hole once again, pushing harder into her than last time. Evelynn hummed with open teeth, curled to a wide smile.

Then he pushed his cock against her desperate, wet lips, running his veiny cock against her clit, again. She shook into the mattress, his body weight shoving her propped up legs into the soft blankets below. She shivered, then growled over her shoulder, tightening her grasp on his arms with her lashers.

“What’s wrong?” Warwick shot back, unbothered by the lashers giving him a death grip, “need to sink more charms into me?”

Evelynn froze beneath his weight, her brows furrowed as he pulled back slightly, pressing his cock tip into waiting quim. The pink haze in his eyes faded, despite her lashers pumping more and more into him.

“How—”

Her cunt was filled with eleven inches of raw cock in an instant, her stomach bulging into the bed as he crushed her organs. Pain seared her body, and her eyes rolled up, an orgasm took her mind in that instant, and her lashers released from his wrists and dropped uselessly to her sides. His knot pushed into her slick, tight pussy, but had no success with entering. Her womb was entirely violated by his cone shaped tip, crushing her ass against his hips, her body flattened and shaking against his warmth.

“I knew straight away. Just wanted to play along.” He growled into her elfen ear. She quivered, pushing against his veiny cock to swallow his knot into her greedy pussy. Her talon-like fingers pulled up to rest against the side of his face. She mewled as her fingers were taken into his maw, sharp fangs digging into her skin, threatening to pierce straight through the flesh as he clamped down on them.

There was a whole new intelligence to the beast now, Evelynn knew. He’d led her along, letting her believe she was in control, and she danced like a fool to his silent rhythm, that fat cock and tolerance for pain lulling the siren along. She giggled, pressing her cheek back into the blankets, her golden eyes watching the wolf with admiration and anger.

“Clever boy.” Evelynn gasped, his cock made to exit, but her pussy was relentless, trying to keep him locked in and steal away his essence. Her hand was let down from his mouth, and both of her hands were kept down as his large claws kept them pinned to the bed. He thrust back in, bulging knot slipping inside with the rest of his prick.

Evelynn screamed out in pain, cumming from the insane amount of stretching her cunt was suffering from. She’d never been brought to orgasm in only two thrusts. She grinned stupidly, staring into the wall blankly. Her body reacted appropriately however, running on instinct for whenever an orgasm would touch her when a cock was sunk into her.

Her lashers flew up and stabbed into his sides. He growled in agony, pink energy flowing into his body, pain lighting his nerves on fire and pleasure encouraged him to move.

“You are a pain demon then?!” Warwick howled out, pulling his knot out, his entire cock soon followed before he violently reared her ass into the air, shoving her legs out with his knees so they’d bend under her hanging breasts. The sudden, violent movement sent Evelynn’s brain into overload, and her body into a quivering mess. One of his hands wrapped around her tiny waist, his other wrapped around her throat, choking her out as roughly as he had the first time he’d caught her in her shade. He growled into her ear, “I’ll show you pain.”

His cock lined up, and the entire thing was swallowed up by her willing cunt. The knot spread her entrance to max capacity, pleasure and pain sending her mind into a stupour of fuck-drunkeness.

“Yes…” Evelynn groaned out, her body thrown back and forth violently as she was choked out, his knot spreading her open over and over again. Her regenerative ability ensured every thrust was just as tight as the first. Her lashers pulled out of him, his wounds healing instantly, no sign of blood at all. Evelynn grinned stupidly, her eyes wide and excited, as she held the claws around her neck, “Yes!”

“You’re my tight little bitch.” Warwick growled, only paying attention to the bouncing ass that clapped against his lap, uncaring if the lashers stabbed into him again. It didn’t matter how much she tried, even if she tore him apart and took his pelt, he’d just come back. He wasn’t sure if he was functionally immortal, and didn’t really care.

Zaun was his territory, and he’d found a good piece of meat to sink his entire cock into without it falling apart.

“Yesh!” Evelynn giggled, breaking apart in the air as every thrust of that thick cock bulged her stomach out, her swinging tits slapping against her chin with every thrust. Her organs were displaced, and sensitive walls of her cunt were reamed out over and over again. Her pain was her pleasure, and his pain added to that building well.

She came again, and her lashers got to work, trying their damndest to tear apart the huge wolf currently slamming his huge cock into her.

“Dumb bitch!” The hand at her throat left, and he took both lashers in his hand, wrapping them around her throat and yanked up like it was a leash. Evelynn gave a choked gasp, her juices squirting beneath her legs and around his veiny prick.

“You’ve met your match, now take the pain you crave and thank me for it!” His ravaging thrusts sped up, pistoning in and out of her slowly reddening pussy, bruises forming and healing on her thighs and ass with how savagely he took her. She cried out, tears sliding down her cheeks. Choked breaths and heavy sobs left her semen stained lips, her body being destroyed beneath Warwick’s savage thrusts.

He yanked back her lashers more, delighting in how her body bent in unnatural ways. Her mouth hung open, her face upside down and her golden eyes flickered as she stared into his. He huffed faster and faster, keeping his pace as he laid into that jiggling ass with fervour.

“Say it, bitch. Thank me for this pain!” He slackaned his grip, letting her breath for only a moment, his knot was the only thing to leave and enter her over and over again. The hand on her hips flew up, the deep cuts instantly healing as he took her large, sensitive breasts, his claws squeezing her nipples tightly.

“Thank you!” Evelynn screamed out, more squirting juice splattered onto the sheets, soaking her thighs and knees in her own dirty juices. His pain and her own were intertwined, and she could feel far more of that pleasure than he could. It was amazing. She hadn’t felt like this since the rune wars. Hence why she felt earnest in her gratitude, as she stared into those cruel, red eyes.

“Thank you for fucking thish painslut!” She cried out again, the last words she could manage before her lashers were tightened around her neck, her fingers dug into either side of his head, digging more charm magic into his head. She didn’t know if it was a pointless endeavour, but really wanted him to keep going. Get harder inside and spread her open. Make him thrust faster and hurt her more.

“Dumb bitch…” Warwick growled, getting full of himself. Evelynn wasn’t really being broken apart, but knew he’d like it. Her legs shook from under him, muscles tight and sore from clenching and unclenching wilding after each orgasm. Her tits were sore from his claws digging into them. Her pleasure, and most certainly pain, were genuine though.

Her mouth was swiftly invaded by his tongue, dominating her mouth while her head was upside-down. Evelynn hummed and giggled, pulling him further in, suckling on his sweet tongue, and enjoying how his teeth dug into her head.

“ _Hrnn_!” Evelynn’s eyes shut closed, the veiny dick reaming her cunt brought out another orgasm from her body. Her spine bent awfully, pain shocking her body as it was abused under the wolf’s body. His cock thickened inside her, that telling pulsing of his cock signalling her to his oncoming orgasm.

‘We’ll be coming to a close soon, love.’ Evelynn thought sweetly, swirling her tongue around his. She could’ve made her lashers fade away and reform to cleave his head off at any time. But enjoyed this rough play she’d not experienced since before the rune war ended. Her breasts were crushed under his grip, sending more lovely quivers through her dominated body.

She was released from his dominating ‘ _kiss_ ’, falling back into the collection of blankets, moaning wantonly in the air.

“Yes! Don’t stop, not yet!” Evelynn screamed, a dumb grin on her lips, eyes rolled back and her arms fell next to her, flexing as her personal brand of pleasure tore at her nerves. His thrusts had become desperate, doing his best to keep his own orgasm at bay. Evelynn licked her lips, biting her lower lips and did her best to put a leash on her own orgasm, wanting to share in his pleasure with her own.

The constant clapping of flesh was heavy in the air, a beautiful testament to his rough fucking, tearing apart her cunt like it was just a hole for enjoyment. Technically, it was, but she didn’t need to dwell on that. He was pistonging his knot in and out of her as hard as he could, throttling her head back and forth with the leash around her neck. His heavy, grapefruit sized nuts slapped into her clit over and over. Not only did Evelynn feel pleasure with every slapping bash from his ballsack, but Warwicks sharp pain with each slam was hers to feel too.

Evelynn grinned dangerously, her fingers readying to snap back and take out the wolf.

He slammed as deep as he could inside her, releasing her lashers and falling against her, pressing her between the bed and himself, his knot was properly stuck inside her. Evelynn quivered violently beneath the wolf, her orgasm was intensified by Warwicks, as thick ropes of cum filled her womb to capacity. Evelynn squirmed, moaning and whining beneath him, relishing in the painful jettisons of cum splashing against her womb, which spilled into her vulva, but blocked by his knot.

‘Just a few more minutes. Enjoy your life while you can.’ Evelynn giggled out a moan, letting the beast’s warmth comfort her a while more. He was lapping at her bruised neck, the purple and black splotches fading away as her demonic regeneration took ahold of her. That pain was just a faded memory, the only vestige of emotions she could really feed on was Warwick’s extended orgasm, still spilling more of that thick spunk inside her.

Warwick rose off her body, and both his hands gripped her hips. Evelynn made a confused hum, which transformed to a wide, panicked grimace as that bloated knot inside her started to reverse, pulling her tight cunt with it.

“ _Wait_ , you’re tearing me—!”

Pain shot through her body like an old friend. She came again, as his cock retreated, his cum flowing out of her onto the blankets beneath, tiny splotches of red accompanying the yellow-white spunk. She’d healed almost immediately, but she’d never experienced that kind of pain. It was doubly worse, because she was convinced it hurt him more than her, the extra tonne of agony, that hit her like a truck, was far worse than her own pain. She knew that tearing out a knot from a bred bitch hurt both parties, but that was far worse than she’d imagined.

She was on cloud nine.

“You fucking animal.” Evelynn seethed, enjoying the tingles that rolled off her body in electric waves. She huffed angrily as she was forced onto her back, not allowed a moment to really sink herself into that pain. She stared into the beast above her, who wore a wide grin, staring her down like she was the least threatening thing in the room. She’d been looked down on like that before. She tore out the eyes of the last person who did.

But Warwick’s thick cock rubbing against her leaking quim persuaded her not to.

“I know you deserve it, demon.” Warwick growled back, taking her stiletto-like feet in both of his huge hands and split her legs out wide. Evelynn hissed back, licking her lips as her legs were straightened out at forty-five degree angles.

“Yes,” Evelynn nodded, her shade swallowing her body again, “The demon certainly does.”

Her body was swallowed by darkness, darkening her blue skin to a royal purple, her hair darkened to a jet black, the pink flame still present. From her forehead grew ivory horns, pointing straight up and glowing the same pink as her hands and lasher blades. In a blink, her eyes lost the irises and pupils, and instead glowed a haunting pink.

Her true form. The one she decided to keep. Her breasts were far smaller, bordering on non-existant, which went with her ass. Bony and small, able to slink through any tight space to escape any encounter. Her legs became far thinner than before, easier to maneuver, and despite seeming more brittle, held the same strength.

“Here I am, you still gonna take me?” Evelynn teased, her voice echoing over itself. She flexed her hips against his grinding cock, cooing as he dug his cockhead into her breeding hole. Warwick growled out his affirmation, thrusting that delicious cock into her depths. Lewd squishing noises reverberated in the room, hidden behind the grunts and groans from both wolf and demon.

Evelynn squealed against his rough thrusts, the angle her legs were forced into meant that her joints were pushed to their natural capacity. With every stroke inside, her legs would be forced apart as he pushed down, leaving her hissing and mewling as pleasurable pain afflicted her mind. Then he’d pull out, her legs would come back in, waiting a moment to gently repeat the process over again.

There was something strange about Warwick, though. He was watching her intently, into her wide pink eyes, humming every time he sunk his fat cock in her tight pussy, cum occasionally spilling out between her crushed ass. Evelynn sighed and groaned, but started back into his red eyes, his thoughts unreadable and strange.

There was an icy chill that flashed through her chest as Warwicks gaze intensified, and he gave her a quick lick on the side of her cheek. She quietly chuckled, not hating that gentle touch that he was steadily going toward.

She didn’t understand why, but her hands slowly reached out, resting on the sides of his face. He growled lowly, still rutting back and forth inside her. Evelynn stroked his fur, moans falling out of her slack mouth as she stared into those red orbs, unable to blink, afraid to even miss a moment of Warwick’s face.

There was a pain in her heart she didn’t understand.

Her brows curled, and her eyes flickered as his swollen knot began kissing her lower lips, the wet, puffy flesh latching onto those bundles of nerves like they were desperate to have them inside.

Her lashers slowly pulled out from her shoulders, slithering like snakes as they wrapped around his wrists gently. In response, his grip on her slackened, and she was surprised that she didn’t take advantage of that. She cooed lowly against his pumping motions, letting a small smile form on her thin lips.

“Keep going.” Evelynn whispered, delicately running her pink talons through his fur. There was pain in her heart that she didn’t understand, which hurt her far more than anything Warwick had done to her this whole night. It felt good. It was a constant ache that felt good.

Evelynn gave a high pitched moan, wrapping her arms around Warwick’s neck and lifted her face into Warwicks maw, kissing and lapping gently at his open mouth, shivering as her tongue ran over his motionless teeth. He released her legs and dropped his hands on either side of her body. She quickly wrapped her legs around his lower back, careful to not let her stiletto heels dig into him.

Why was she being careful though? She’d delight in any opportunity to deliver pain, yet she was oddly satisfied with the aching agony in her heart that screamed at her harder than before. She cried out, Warwick’s thrusts had slowed, his knot sinking into her, before he’d rotate his hips and pull it out of her.

There was something wrong with her. She rested her head in his collarbone, hiding away her face from those piercing eyes. She’d never done this in her demon form. Usually it was a case of one and done, but Warwick was moving onto his third orgasm, and Evelynn didn’t bother trying to recall how many she’d had, they were never truly satisfying. It only made her yearn for more.

She whined into his fur, tightening her arms around Warwick’s thick neck. There was a look in his eyes, something that made her feel self-conscious. His knot pulled out of her, drawing another whimper from her thin, shadowy purple lips.

“Demon.” Warwick softly groaned into her ear, making her shiver and groan against him.

‘ _What is this?_ ’ Evelynn asked herself, closing her eyes and focusing on the pain in her heart. It felt like desire, but it was cold, like fear. She quivered under his gentle insertion, and slow retraction, he didn’t fuck her so much as make love to her.

That pain in her heart made her feel frozen.

She opened her eyes and gave a soft whine.

“Evelynn,” She whispered, loosening her grip against the wolf, pulling back into those red eyes that looked into her own with surprise and mild confusion. The demon smiled shyly.

Her. _Shy_.

She didn’t _feel_ shy. She felt hunger, lust and pain. Whatever this ‘ _shy_ ’ business was, could piss off and _die_ in a ditch. But it didn’t. It remained with her like a _parasite_.

She didn’t understand what she was _feeling_.

“My name is Evelynn,” she sighed in as a spark of pleasure jolted from her squelching cunt into her mind. The demon gasped aloud as he gave her neck a small lick, closing her eyes as he pumped in and out of her. Another small lick, and his cock sunk deeper into her, the knot having more trouble leaving her body. That lick trailed up to her elfen ear.

“Evelynn.” Another soft groan, but it was her name that she chose. It wasn’t the first time someone had said her name, but it felt different. Like her heart was warmer hearing it.

She didn’t understand.

“Evelynn.” He repeated, stronger, his thrusts speeding back up. With every hilt inside her spread pussy, she’d give a tiny squeak or moan, closing her eyes and biting her lips. Genuine pleasure spreading through her body.

‘ _I love this._ ’ Evelynn admitted, finding more pleasure from her aching heart than she’d ever find in her previous lays, their pain and agony was nothing compared to this. Her heart reached out to his, and she found them beating in sync.

‘ _I’ve just been with him too long. His emotions have rubbed off on me._ ’ Evelynn groaned again turning her head to kiss the wolf, her eyes closed and uncaring. When he was finished with her, she’d finish him off in turn. That’s how it’s always been, for as long as she’d existed in this world. Evelynn would tempt, torture and terminate anyone that slept with her.

‘ _I don’t want to believe that._ ’ She argued with herself, her fingers sliding down to his shoulders.

“Shtop being sho gentle with me.” Evelynn slurred, faux-anger on her lips. His cock speared her over and over, slowly reaming her out, slowly making her reach her peak.

“No,” Warwick growled back, sinking his knot back in, making the both of them groan aloud, “I’m not always a beast, Evelynn.”

“But you can’t change your form,” Evelynn sighed, shivering again as pleasure tempted her to rest and take it, let it carry her off to climax. She shook it off, glaring at Warwick while her mouth hung open, quiet groans slipping out, “You’re always a beast.”

“Not always inside. You’re the same.”

Evelynn shook her head, unable to give a retort. She closed her eyes, giving into the waves of pleasure, the chilling ice on her heart was all the pain she needed. Warwick made her cravings feel sated. She couldn’t believe it.

She couldn’t understand.

Evelynn groaned out, mouth hung open as her orgasm hit her first, rolling against Warwick’s fat cock in need. He began diving into her, his knot mashing her insides over and over, until it sealed into her cunt, and thickened inside her.

Evelynn threw her head back, hands tightening and forcing his maw onto her mouth, taking his tongue between her lips and suckled on it, trying her best to hold back the tide of emotions rising inside her. One’s she couldn’t understand, all flowing from the pain in her heart. Her legs flopped down, letting his seed pump into her one last time. Rope after rope of his cum mixed in with the previous knotting she endured, and it had her stomach swell slightly.

Her head fell back atop the blankets, looking into Warwicks soft eyes.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She knew why, but didn’t want to admit it. Her hands beat against his chest weakly, her lips curled to a grump frown, “I’m a demon, you can’t love a demon.”

“Why not?” Warwick asked, head tilted to the side. His knot continued to deposit load after load into her, making her whine out lowly, shivering under the pressure. She stared up, eyes blank and lost in his red orbs, mouth slightly agape as more of that spunk filled her up. He leaned down, his tongue giving a tiny lick to her thin lips. Evelynn returned it, her hands pressed on either side of his head and gave another tiny lick.

Gentle licks were Evelynn’s world for the next five minutes, until Warwicks member softened and he crashed next to her. She nuzzled up against him, feeling his exhaustion like it was hers, and smiled softly.

Evelynn wondered if that feeling in her chest was what she feared she’d come to develop. She decided to remain in her shadow form, and let her lashers recede as she rested against Warwick’s fur. It was the warmest thing she’d felt, ever since she was incepted into this world.

She’d bear the coldness in her heart, so long as the wolf stayed with her for as long as he could. Evelynn didn’t know if she could die, but felt like she’d found someone she’d be content to die with, strange as it felt to admit that. Warwick huffed quietly against her, his arm resting over her, keeping her close by.

She fell asleep with her lashers forming a small love heart behind her, and his cock softening inside her.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my $5+ or more Patrons:  
> Ravenous  
> Miranek
> 
> Please consider supporting me on Patreon!  
> https://www.patreon.com/WriterWrathorn


End file.
